The third of your kin  Sol
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: A terrible secret has been revealed - Sol is Firestar's brother. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are not part of the three - Sol, Cloudtail, and Dovepaw are. The forest is in uproar, and it turns out that Sol may rule the entire forest. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: FLAMES ARE WELCOME! mwahahaaahahahahaha! In fact, flamers, I wrote this story just for you! (Yep, keep reading - you'll enjoy this) Because I realize that you poor poor creatures need something to do, and you're so bored that you just go around flaming things! So here is a story written especially for you - with plenty of things for you to correct, and tell me how horrible I am at doing this. I will enjoy every critical review I get - because I will finally have given you a story that actually deserves to be flamed!**

Prologue

Sol crept down the ridge to the moonpool. He bent down, and lapped some of the water. He found himself with StarClan immediately. He called out, "StarClan!" Yet no one answered him.  
>Then a soft voice spoke from behind him. It was Yellowfang. "Sol." her voice was gentle, yet when he looked at her, she spat at him. "You traitorous deceitful lying evil malignant spooky stupid arrogant atrocious bad corruptive dark demonic depraved despicable devilish fiendish harmful immoral malevolent monstrous satanic sinister unholy vicious vile unworthy wicked excuse for a cat!"<br>Sol was calm, yet looked bemused. "traitorous? deceitful? lying? evil? malignant? spooky? stupid? arrogant? atrocious? bad? corruptive? dark? demonic? depraved? despicable? devilish? fiendish? harmful? immoral? malevolent? monstrous? satanic? sinister? unholy? vicious? vile? unworthy? wicked? excuse for a cat? I think not - although some of those things I would agree with. lying, spooky, corruptive, dark, devilish, harmful, immoral, sinister, and vicious I most certainly am! But that's not why I'm here..."  
>"You don't deserve the power you have!"<br>"No indeed," he admitted.  
>Yellowfang spat at him again. He laughed it off. "But you can't do anything about it. Because," blood began to pour from the sky, and thunder rolled, "I am one of the three!"<p>

Blood flashed down, and the moon covered the sun - and Sol began to laugh from deep within his throat. "ThunderClan, watch out! For Sol is bound towards you, and NO ONE can stop me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapters will be kinda short on this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed except Koraki - but Koraki did pass the test of not flaming. Thanks to Hawkpath of RiverClan and Scarletstar of SouthernClan for reviewing. And yes, this is supposed to be bad!  
><strong>

Lionblaze was hunting. He sniffed for a scent of mouse - and ignored the scent of squirrel. Because Lionblaze was stupid. But if he hadn't gone after that mouse, he never would have found Sol. Then he saw the mouse. He ran after it completely forgetting everything he had been taught because he was so stupid. But then the mouse died of unknown causes. Because when he found the mouse it was a dead corpse. But it only died of unknown causes because Lionblaze didn't realize Sol had killed it. Then sol came out of the bushes, and said, "Hi Lionblaze."  
>"Hi Sol," Lionblaze said without thinking.<br>"How are you doing?"  
>"Good," Lionblaze replied.<br>"Don't you feel like everything you know is just too much of a burden for you?" Sol asked.  
>"Yeah, actually, I do."<br>"Don't you want to tell me all of thunderClan's secrets?" Sol asked.  
>"Uhhhh... I have this feeling I shouldn't..."<br>"But I want to know!" Sol told him, pretending to be hurt.  
>"Ohhhhh, oooookay. Sure, I'll tell you."<br>"Really?" Sol gave him this teary smile that wounded his heart to think he had ever refused this sorrowful tom.  
>"Yeah, really. So there are these defences around the camp..."<p>

Then Lionblaze told Sol all of ThunderClan's secrets. Then Sol said, "Lionblaze, I need you to help me figure something out."  
>"Sure! I'd do anything for you!" Lionblaze told him.<br>"Anything... Well, listen to this. IIIIIII am one of the three."  
>"Really? How great for you!" Lionblaze said.<br>"I am Firestar's brother! But the problem is, I'm afraid that you aren't one of the three."  
>"That's ok, Sol."<br>"Really? But I need you to help me figure out who is."  
>"That's easy, Dovepaw and Jayfeather."<br>"Are yous ure?" Sol asked.  
>"Uh... .no."<br>"Well I need you to go to StarClan, and find out. Then throw yourself off a cliff."  
>"Okay, Sol!" Lionblaze said.<p>

"Oh, StarClan! Look, are Dovepaw and Jayfeather part of the three?"  
>The answer came back. "Dovepaw is, but Jayfeather is not!" It was Yellowfang. "The third... is Cloudtail."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! This is in response to Iceshadow911247 and FoxAzul: Sorry about that! But your opinion has been carefully considered - and though I will continue with this you have played a great part in the plot that follows. Thank you! And thanks to everyone else, too. Except Koraki. LOL. Here's the next chap:**

Lionblaze was just about to throw himself off a cliff, when he heard Dovepaw cry out. He rushed over to her. Sol was crouched in front of her. "If you move, I will kill you." he told her.  
>Dovepaw whimpered.<br>"But you don't have to die," he continued. "Actually..." he paused to consider it a moment longer. "No. I won't kill you. You are free to do whatever you like. Bring me that mouse from over there, will you?"  
>Dovepaw nodded dreamily and fetched the mouse. Sol smiled. He finally knew what his power was! He could control people. That made him more powerful than even her. Because he could control her. But what was Cloudtail's power?<br>Once he realized Dovepaw was not in immediate danger, Lionblaze felt an almost overpowering urge to throw himself over the cliff. But he fought it. Then he saw Cloudtail coming through the trees. Cloudtail said, "Oh hi Dovepaw. Oh my StarClan, Sol! Wow. Your eyes are trippy..."  
>Sol looked at him, and blinked right in his face.<br>Cloudtail flinched. "Ah! Sol. Wow. Sol. Oh StarClan, it's Sol!"  
>The rest of the patrol followed timidly behind. Sol quickly said, "Uh, pretend I'm not here and don't report me to Firestar. I must go, Cloudtail."<br>Cloudtail nodded. Then Lionblaze pranced out of the bushes. "Cloudtail! You're one of the three! Do you know what your special power is?"  
>"Three? I don't believe in StarClan. Bye."<br>Sol said, "Come with me, Dovepaw. We're going to the moonpool. Lionblaze, I told you to throw yourself off the cliff."  
>Dovepaw followed him. Cloudtail suddenly came back and siad, "Wait I know what my special power is! I can make friends with Daisy! When no other cat can!"<br>Sol winced. It might just be his special power. No other cat could do it... But then he didn't need Cloudtail. He could control Daisy. He only needed Dovepaw. He leapt at Cloudtail and clawed at his throat. Cloudtail went limp. Then Sol cried out. He felt as though a great hole had been rent in his heart. One of the three was dead! Had he lost his power? "Lionblaze!" he managed to gasp out. "Come over here!"

Lionblaze came. Sol felt a wave of relief, but it abruptly vanished when Lionblaze pinned him to the ground. "Let me up!" he commanded. He was waiting for the rain of blood, the flashing thunder, all the signs that followed him around...

But they didn't come.


	4. Chapter 4

"What have you done?" Sol hissed to Lionblaze.  
>"I haven't done anything!" Lionblaze protested. "StarClan has intervened!"<br>"StarClan," Sol spat. He pondered a moment. "But I have more power than Starclan! I have the power of the stars in my paws!"  
>Lionblaze shook his head, and leapt at Sol, trying to claw his throat out.<br>"Stop! I command you to stop!" But Lionblaze didn't respond to Sol's command - the spell had been broken. What had StarClan done?  
>Cloudtail suddenly stepped up. "Stop! Firestar will want to hear about this." LIonblaze stopped, and Cloudtail started to groom his tail. He knew he was one of the three now - he wasn't going to look manky.<p>

Sol was brought to ThunderClan camp. While Firestar was thinking about Sol and cloudtail, Dovepaw was getting a piece of fresh kill. Suddenly Sol came up from behind her. "dovepaw!" he hissed. "You and me! Let's run away together. We are two of the three - and we don't need Cloudtail. We don't know what his power is. Come with me, Dovepaw."  
>Dovepaw shook her head, and was about to call Birchfall, the guard, but he suddenly said, "You're beautiful when you're afraid."<br>Dovepaw jerked back as if she had been stung. "Get away from me!"  
>Sol said, "But I love you, Dovepaw!"<br>"Stalker!" came the immediate response. "You are old enough to be my GRANDFATHER!"  
>Sol looked miffed. "We could do anything..."<br>dovepaw said, "No! Birchfall!"  
>Birchfall came and took sol away.<br>"Scum," she muttered.

But in StarClan, there was a great riot - because they had made a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

"You idiot!" bluestar hissed at Yellowfang.  
>"How was I supposed to know?" she hissed right back.<br>"We're STarClan! We have to know!"  
>"Well we didn't. And no harm will come of it. Cloudtail recovered. Sol is under guard. No harm has been done!" She inisted.<br>Bluestar ran off. "I have to tell the others!"

Whitestorm didn't believe it. "I don't believe it," he said.  
>"It's true!" Bluestar insisted.<br>"How could we have made such a stupid mistake?" spottedleaf asked.  
>"I don't know, but we did. Stupid Twolegs."<br>"What are twolegs?" Mosskit asked.  
>Bluestar frowned. "You know what twolegs are."<br>"Oh. You're right. why do we care?"  
>"Because we made a mistake... and I need someone to blame!"<br>"You can't even interpret your own prophecies. That's pretty bad." Hawkfrost had come up from the Dark Forest.  
>"Begone!" Mosskit stepped in front of him. Hawkfrost went off, chortling.<br>Tallstar said, "Well at least no real harm is done. But I agree with Hawkfrost, however annoying and evil he may be. We hsould have known that kin of your kin wouldn't refer to Sol or cloudtail!"

And so it was realized that Sol and Cloudtail were not one of the three - Dovepaw, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were still the three. Firestar was very angry, Cloudtail was very embarrassed, and so it was agreed that no one would speak of it ever again. That is why you will never hear of it in the warrior cat books.

THE END.

**Okay, thanks guys for reading this! And thank you for pointing out my mistake. So enjoy. **


End file.
